


阿不思·邓不利多的生平与谎言

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A notebook - Freeform, Angst, Gen, M/M, he writes down his mistakes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 阿不思得到了一个笔记本，他相信它会见证一名伟大巫师的人生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.邓不利多中心向，CP非主线，作者没看过神动，文中不会涉及预告片以外的内容；  
> 2.灵感来自美漫同人The Other Book，作者Misanagi，译者cages；  
> 3.关于一本笔记。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阿不思的魔力在六岁时觉醒，阿不福思不小心把果汁泼了他一身，他刚要发脾气，旁边的花瓶便啪地碎了。它是外婆的遗物，母亲只花了一秒钟便修好了它，但他还是瞥见了那之前她下意识流露的痛心。

“这是个大日子，阿尔！”坎德拉高兴地说，“我们得庆祝一下，覆盆子果酱蛋糕怎么样？你想要什么礼物？”

阿不思想了想，要了一个“漂亮又耐用的本子”。他不是真的想要个漂亮的本子，漂亮是不必要的，他只需要这个本子短时间内不会被用完。他说他想要“漂亮的”是因为妈妈觉得礼物必须有某种外观上的特点，她会直接把一个本子和油盐酱醋一并归进日常开销然后不停追问他想要什么“真正的”礼物。阿不思暂时不想要别的东西，更不想要没完没了的问题。

于是当天晚上他得到了一个笔记本，深红色的封皮有种木质感，大小刚刚好，他还可以用没蘸墨的羽毛笔在封皮写字，接着字迹会变成金色的标题。而且它真的挺漂亮，好看到他都不介意阿不福思为他只要了个本子嘲笑他是书呆子。

蛋糕也很好吃。

晚上回到房间，阿不思打开他的礼物，在第一页写上第一行字。

【乱发脾气打碎妈妈的花瓶】

想了想，他又把“乱发脾气”后面的单词划掉，将“打碎妈妈的花瓶”写到第二行。这是两件错事，他同一天犯了两个错，可不是个好开头。

今天是个大日子，他正式成为了巫师，并且知道自己将来一定会成为最杰出最伟大的那个。一个伟大的人是不应该犯错的，所以他要用本子把每个错记下来，每天都看一遍，这样他就再也不会犯了。他会一直写到所有的错误都被记录下来，或者本子被用完的那天——阿不思很聪明，他知道无限页数只是个噱头，他犯的错不可能填满一个有续页咒的本子。

不过如果他到爸妈那么老的时候还只能用这一个本子，岂不是很无聊吗？

也许我可以每天用一页，这样会消耗得快一点。他立刻为这个念头谴责了自己，目的从来不是用完本子，是不再犯错，那样的浪费没有意义。于是他又在第三行加了一句。

【企图走捷径】

阿不思又仔细回想了一遍，今天他没有犯其他的错了。他夸赞妈妈做的早餐使她开心，尽管他的培根其实有点儿焦；他耐着性子和阿利安娜玩了一个上午，没有撇下她去看昨天没看完的书；不过他其实真的很讨厌阿利安娜说话含含糊糊还总是把手边的任何东西往嘴里塞，所以好不容易能自己待会儿的时候他立刻因为阿不福思的打扰爆发了；但他之后向妈妈道歉并且多分了阿不福思半块蛋糕使弟弟停止了板着脸生气，于是晚餐结束的时候大家都很开心。

弥补过的错也是错，也得记着，但总得表明他做过什么呀。

阿不思想了想，在前两条后面打了个勾。至于第三条，他想了一会儿，决定责备自己不能算弥补，等到他再也不会走捷径那天，这条才能圈掉。

接着他又考虑了要不要写日期，然后决定不要。错就是错，到什么时候都得记着，那就不用管是哪天犯的了。

于是他合上笔记本，准备睡觉。如果上床晚了导致不能按时起床，明天一早他就得在本子上写东西。

然后阿不思意识到笔记本封面还是光秃秃的，这不能算错，只是个待完成的任务。阿不思把羽毛笔擦干净，咬着笔头想了一会儿，他需要一个不那么俗气，又绝不会引起阿不福思兴趣的题目。说起来弟弟这样不尊重人，算不算是他这个哥哥的错误呢？

【生平与谎言】

这个题目不怎么贴切，阿不思的生平一定有比错误多得多的成就，而且他可不会在一本记录错误的本子上撒谎。但这个题目听起来很像阿不福思最恨的那种人物传记，爸妈又都不会乱翻他的东西，所以它应该还挺合适的。

阿不思将本子放进挂在一旁的袍子口袋里，现在他终于可以睡觉了。

 

【支持爸妈给阿不福思买了一头小羊，以为这样他就不会烦我】

【给阿利安娜吃花生黄油三明治，记住她花生过敏（大写）】

【阿不福思摔下楼梯】

【和爸爸说话时态度不好】

【用妈妈的魔杖试咒语不够谨慎，被发现了】

【在羊饲料里加了不该加的东西，小羊拉肚子了】

【找不出那东西是什么】

【又被发现了】

阿不福思和阿利安娜的名字出现得最多，其次是爸、妈。每项错误占一行，大部分在写下的同时就打了圈，还有的要留待好几天、好几个月的观察才可以确定能否弥补。阿不思既有毅力也有耐心，效果优先，他并不急躁。

还有的事情应该占据更多篇幅。

【放任阿利安娜和麻瓜孩子一起玩】

全大写，占了三行。

然后是【在父亲去报仇时没有劝阻】。

他想着努力上几个月或者几年，这两条还是能被圈掉的。但写下【上周没有去看望父亲】之后，阿不思第一次意识到，有些条目后面永远不可能添上圆圈。

 

入学的头几个月，本子消耗得很快。

【被皮皮鬼扔的墨水瓶砸中】

【迷路】

【导致草药课迟到】

【回应斯莱特林们的挑衅（虽然赢了）】

【多吉在我身边被药剂烫伤】

【飞行课心不在焉】

【掉下扫帚的时候惊慌失措，忘记念咒保护自己】

【指出辛维尔教授无知时过于不礼貌】

【莽撞进入禁书区被发现】

【没有检查出魔咒作业的一处拼写错误】

【忘记给妈妈回信】

后来阿不思经常连续好几天都找不到什么可以写上去的东西，便每晚重复阅读那些旧的错误，思索能不能圈掉更多。他对进展还是满意的，不过上学实在太简单了。

下一年阿不福思入学后，挑战性有点上升。

【教训特拉弗斯不够狠，他又把阿不福思打伤了】

【没发现阿不福思溜进禁林，导致他被马人射了一箭（他到底干了什么？马人从来不伤害孩子！）】

【没能问出他干了什么】

【和他在校医院吵架被赶出来】

【对多吉恶语相向】

阿不福思在年末考试中挂了太多科目差点被留级，阿不思尝试了两周想给他补习，但最终他在本子上写下——

【以为自己能代替父亲让阿不福思变好】

他感到分外轻松。

之后的很长时间，阿不福思的名字都没有再出现，他干的荒唐事是他的，阿不思不再因此无谓地烦恼了。

 

成为级长，在O.W.Ls中拿到全优，结交前辈学者，成为男学生会主席，准备迎接N.E.W.Ts。这些都是必要的准备，他已经将进度提到最快，日子还没无聊到称得上重复，但仍然，太过按部就班。

也许这就是为什么他对节奏被打乱感到如此不合常理的喜悦。

【在给盖勒特的信中过于迫切】

写下它时阿不思的手速无疑比平时要快，字迹有点潦草，但他感到心跳因此渐渐减缓，自己不再像前几个小时那样坐立不安。

盖勒特敏锐、骄傲，才华横溢，更重要的是他们彼此理解。巴希达的介绍后他们还只通了几周的信，但对盖勒特袒露多少灵魂阿不思都不在乎。

可是邀请对方参与自己毕业旅行中原打算独自进行的部分，这似乎逾越了笔友的界限，更像是……一个约会。

他肯定有些操之过急，但不确定该不该改正。

两天后阿不思收到了回信，读完后他花了三分钟停止傻笑，然后翻开本子，直接把这条划掉了。

 

【和多吉商讨毕业旅行的细节，晚了两天回家】

占据三行。阿不思感到一阵对母亲的强烈愧疚，因为他几乎另起一行写上，“没有将阿利安娜送去圣芒戈”。

现在阿利安娜是他的责任了。

一个不喜欢他的，恐惧又困惑的，随时可能发作将房子夷为平地的，责任。

他的妹妹。

刚发生的事已经证明让阿利安娜待在专业人士手中是对所有人最安全的选择，但他知道圣芒戈如何对待高危险病人，他们会把阿利安娜困在加固过的束缚衣和白色病房中。母亲希望小女儿能平安、快乐地生活下去，那么阿不思就应该做到。

还有阿不福思，他已经成年了，但还没毕业，他同样是阿不思的责任。

“你得回去上学。”阿不思说，“我留下照顾阿利安娜。”

阿不福思眼中满是怀疑，似乎他这么说只是为了找到机会将阿利安娜送走，这刺痛了阿不思。他想这是否是自己的错，然后认定它不是。他的弟弟从他们还在母亲膝头玩耍时起就嫉妒他，他努力过了，阿不福思处理不好自己的情绪与他无关。

 

阿利安娜的发作越来越频繁，破坏力越来越大。他一次又一次地阻止她，将平静下来的妹妹交给阿不福思，收拾残局，然后疲惫地回到房间，掏出本子。

【放任阿利安娜和麻瓜孩子一起玩】

起初这只是一种提醒，他有必须要做的事。然后他无法控制自己去想，他是否写下了另一个永远不会被圈掉的错误。阿利安娜的状态已经持续八年，没有好转的迹象，显然再过八年或更长时间，她也不会恢复到那件事发生前的样子。

阿不思并不十分在乎毕业旅行的取消，无法照预想实行也是计划的一部分，他头脑中永远有一块地方是为意外预备着的。只是现在那个部分正在他脑中低语，告诉他毕业旅行和之后的部分很可能永远不会发生。

他记下错误是为了让自己的人生发挥出更大的价值，他没想过有没有什么错误值得花费一辈子去弥补。仅仅过去了两周，阿不思已确知那会有多漫长。

于是他翻回第一页。

【企图走捷径】

我不会那样做。阿不思用这句话结束脑中的一切，赶在自己的大脑开始历数他和这个世界即将错过的一切之前。

赶在盖勒特的名字浮现之前。


	2. Chapter 2

一个令人窒息的夏日午后，阿利安娜刚结束一场不算严重的发作，金发少年敲响了邓不利多家的大门。阿不思拉开门正对上一双冰片般的蓝眼睛，他眨眨眼，突然清晰地意识到自己前襟还有一点阿利安娜泼上去的汤渍。

“初次见面，阿不思。”盖勒特朝他微笑，显然不认为有自我介绍的必要，“巴希达姑妈有没有跟你提过？德姆斯特朗把我给开除了。”

他在自己的房间会客，无关暧昧，只是为了不受打扰。他们膝盖相抵，畅谈至掌灯时分。

阿不思从来不惮于在某些时候违反规则，但盖勒特？他根本视“规矩”或“模式”如无物。有那么一会儿阿不思几乎感到遗憾：他的学生时代已经终结，失去以这种方式脱离陈规的机会了。他将自己的想法如实告知，惹来一阵大笑。

“那可永远也不会晚。”盖勒特的眸子在昏暗中熠熠发光，“现在你有我了。”

送盖勒特出门时他们仍在探讨和争论，接着阿不福思和阿利安娜在暮色中归来，开心又疲惫，闻起来像是和山羊玩了好几个小时。阿不思不得不暂时忽略盖勒特，他紧张地观察，幸而阿利安娜状态还不错。阿不福思挡住她，戒备地打量了陌生人一会，冷淡地打个招呼便直奔厨房，接着几乎是立刻就大声抱怨起来。

“我简直不敢相信！”阿不福思嚷嚷道，“招待了一下午客人，连杯茶也没泡？你怎么回事啊完美老哥？”

他弟弟专属的特殊才能，甚至不需要故意就制造了阿不思人生中最难堪的一刻，他鼓足勇气看向盖勒特，对方饶有兴趣地抱起手臂。

“我才刚因为没被当成客人高兴了一小会儿呢。”

当晚阿不福思还发了更多牢骚，像是不得不延迟的晚餐之类，阿不思完全不在乎。

 

他的日子再度变得模糊，但不是以先前那种刻板、重复的方式，而是像跌进了万花筒。每分每秒都有那么多新念头袭来，他们分享，讶异于对方所知所感，然后创造更多。

死亡圣器成为话题中的常量，延展的可能性无穷无尽，他们谈论历史、神话、咒语的起源和改良、古老魔法的兴起和衰落；他们也谈论现状，巫师的躲藏，生存与死亡。

那一刻的到来充满惊喜又顺理成章，他的血液沸腾，而盖勒特的嘴唇贴住他锁骨赤裸的皮肤，低声念出“为了更伟大的利益”。

当阿不思从恍神中平复，他看见盖勒特举着那个本子，意识到自己已经有好几天没有读它或写上什么东西了。

“还给我！”他伸手去抢夺，被自己的裤子绊了一下，感到既笨拙又羞耻——不知怎的，那本子里的东西似乎比他与盖勒特分享的所有都要私密，尽管他们在这个黏糊糊、汗涔涔的当下早就不该有什么“私人”存在。

盖勒特的手纸抚过平滑的纸面，看他急得要用上魔法，才将打开的本子递回来。阿不思刚要把它放回口袋，发现最新那页多了行字。

【在谷仓里搞上盖勒特·格林德沃】

他努力压下涌上面颊的热流：“我可不会管这叫错误。”

“这当然是了。”盖勒特理所当然地说，“做到一半被稻壳弄得打喷嚏一点都不性感。”

“不比阿不福思和阿利安娜中途闯进房间更不性感。”阿不思说，疲惫和厌倦油然而生，他花了太多本可以和盖勒特在一起的时间看护他们。

“你不喜欢这个主意吗？想想看吧。”盖勒特惟妙惟肖地模仿阿利安娜怯生生的口气，“哎呀，阿不哥哥，盖勒特哥哥和阿尔哥哥为什么都光着屁股？”

阿不思笑得太厉害，被灰尘呛了好几口，好不容易才镇定下来。

“哦，安娜，”他一本正经地说，“我们要把魔鬼关进地狱里[1]。”

“炽热、狭窄的地狱，永不回归人间。”盖勒特续道。

两人笑成一团，相互推搡，挠对方的痒痒，接着笑声和打闹再次变成了完全不同的东西。

 

“我说阿不思，你的另一本笔记呢？”

闻言阿不思下意识地摸了摸口袋确认本子没被拿走，盖勒特微微皱起眉头。

“什么另一本？”阿不思问，假装刚才一刹那的尴尬不存在。

好在盖勒特也没过多留意，他盯着面前的笔记，心不在焉地一挥手，让架子顶端的《阿尼马吉变形术渊源考》飞到面前。“记录所有好事的那本。”

“我们的教益取自失败，而非成功。”阿不思装模作样地念诵，赢得一个被逗乐的眼色，“我的——我们的成就就在那里，将来自会有人铭记，不需要由我写下来。只有错误才需要记录和重复，避免再犯，这是为了走得更远。”

见盖勒特的注意力集中过来，他出于有趣又补上：“为了更伟大的利益。”

“哎呀呀，阿不思，”盖勒特挑起眉毛，“我真该再翻翻你的衣柜，看看能不能找出一件刚毛衬衣[2]。”

阿不思慢慢展开一个笑容，将手里的书本放回原位。

“我才刚穿上裤子一个小时，你就开始把我比作修道士了？”他故意舔过自己的嘴唇，看着盖勒特的眸色转暗，“顺便，我觉得鞭子更适合我。”

他满意地听到了盖勒特的低声咆哮，任由自己被推得撞在书架上，引出一串封皮与地面的撞击声。

“当然，自我鞭笞爱好者，我敢说你会享受这个。”盖勒特贴着他的嘴唇低吟，声线与手上狂乱急切的动作完全不符，“——我的圣徒，让我来提醒你有多好的东西存在。”

 

他和盖勒特待在一起的时间越来越多，但不得不从盖勒特身边离开的时候反而变得更难以忍受。

回到现实，那个声音对他说。现实是他至少每两个小时要确认阿利安娜的情况，不论他们是否正讨论到兴头上；现实是他得买菜设计食谱做三个人的一日三餐，还要监督两个心理年龄六岁的人乖乖吃饭；现实是阿不福思带来的麻烦没完没了，从挑剔他的手艺到指责他忽略阿利安娜到和附近的麻瓜打架。

现实是阿利安娜跌跌撞撞地跑来抓住他的胳膊，她的手指剧烈震颤，预示着下一次阿不福思也无法安抚的发作。帮帮我，她用惊惶的目光说，求你了，我不想伤害别人。

当妹妹终于平静下来，安睡在他怀里，柔软的红发擦过他的手臂垂落，面颊依赖地贴住他的胸膛，阿不思会告诉自己这一切都值得。他闭上眼，驱散想象中母亲死去的场景，将阿利安娜送进卧室，回到盖勒特身边。

一次又一次被打断，盖勒特不耐烦地叹气，于是更多恐慌涌上阿不思心头。那伟大的征程已在他面前铺展，他心醉神迷，再也无法回到几周前平静接受命运的那个自己；而一旦盖勒特弄清楚他不可能同行，便将毫不犹豫地弃他而去。盖勒特同阿不思一样清楚无人理解的滋味，但他从来不是那么恐惧独自前行，也没有过那么多可以付出的东西。阿不思渴望对方能为自己而来，就像置身沙漠的人期盼天降甘霖；但在内心深处，他知道自己在盖勒特心目中的特殊之处，不及那份热望万一。没有人能延缓盖勒特的脚步，他也做不到。

他们再次提前结束讨论，盖勒特和往常一样同他一起收拾东西，但拒绝让他送自己到门口，离开房间前也没试图偷一个亲吻，下次他或许还会失去更多。

阿不思呆坐片刻，拿出笔记本，茫茫然不知该写些什么。

 

（TBC）

 

[1] 这个梗来自《十日谈》，不得不说这本书的操作太神奇辽……

[2]中世纪隐修士的服装，用多刺或让人发痒的粗麻布或同样令人不快的动物粗毛制成的贴身内衣，有时候还把细树枝或金属丝编织进或胡乱搅缠进衣服里，以增加穿衣人的不适。隐修士穿着它作为一种苦行和自制的行为。


	3. Chapter 3

【A  
R  
I  
A  
N  
A】

每个字母占一整页。

阿不思把羽毛笔丢到一边和翻倒的墨水瓶作伴，甩了甩被染黑的手。最后一个A上未干的墨水还在闪光，他划穿了纸张，很快这几页都会被浸透。

然后他坐在那，等着墨迹干掉，拿起本子抖了抖。

空白的纸页哗啦作响，无穷无尽。

阿不思窒息了，各种意义上的。被阿不福思打断的鼻子没有处理，他用力呼吸，血液呛进气管，慌乱中椅子翻倒了，发出巨大的声响。阿不思剧烈地咳嗽，挣扎，剧痛和泪水完全遮蔽了他的视线。

他几乎没有注意到，他的头脑尖叫，还有这么多，这么多——

“我日他妈了个……”

我没教过他这样说话，阿不思下意识地想。阿不福思嘴里冒出来的词汇有一半他都不太明白，不过指向毋庸置疑，要是阿不福思决定在葬礼再揍他一顿，那么好吧，最好别是在房间里，他不想毁掉更多父母留下的东西。

然而当他直起脖子，他看到阿不福思拿着他的本子，一页页翻着。封皮挡住了阿不福思的脸，但拿着本子的手在抖，阿不思知道一个愤怒的阿不福思多有破坏力，首当其冲的就是离他最近的东西。

“阿不福思，别——”毁掉它，他想说。而另一个声音说“那样会轻松些”。

阿不福思将本子摔出去，碰撞的结果是它基本完好地弹回床上而窗玻璃裂了，母亲确实挑了个很耐用的。

“你觉得这样就行了？”他弟弟像头愤怒的狮子那样咆哮，“这能把安娜带回来？你以为你能弥补？！”

阿不思等待着拳头落下，但阿不福思喘息了一会，神情狂怒又极端失望，然后扭头跑了。他听到重重的脚步一路向下，大门打开又摔上。

我不能。阿不思坐在一片混乱之中，看着躺在床上的本子。他穷尽一生也不可能弥补，想都不可能那样想。他只是无法想象自己还会再犯下更多，记录更多，承受更多；他只是不认为自己还能做出任何有意义的事；他只是不明白为什么自己不是躺在墓中的那个。

最终他摇晃着起身，捡起了它。书籍凹了一块，就像对自己的鼻子一样，阿不思没有处理。他将它又妥帖地放回了内侧的口袋。

不过他整理了屋子，与他不同，阿不福思很可能还会回来。

夜色是最好的掩护，没人注意到一个满脸血迹的男孩进了墓地。

“对不起，阿利安娜。”

这太苍白无力了，探视受害者的例行公事。

“我不是故意的，我没想到……我宁可死的是我。”

不行，这是狡辩。

“对不起，”他又试了一次，“但我不想就这样结束。我觉得……也许还有什么我能做的。我还能在世上发挥些作用。”

他真的可悲到只能找借口了吗？

“这都是我的错。”

阿不思吞咽了一下，他喉咙里满是铁锈味。

“我是唯一的成年人，我是要负起责任的人，我应该要照顾好你们。”他继续道，“我最了解你的情况——也许仅次于阿不福思，但我至少应该知道什么对你最好，我不该想要带你走的。”

他破损的鼻子还是能嗅到新土的气息。

“阿不福思说得对，你不能长途旅行，他看到了我却没有——我以为没有，我太蠢了。我昏了头，以为自己可以同时做好两件事，盖勒特那样看着我让我觉得我有那么……都怪我，我心怀侥幸，我想走捷径，又一次。”

呼吸愈发不畅，他不得不张嘴喘了几口。

“我们——我原打算做的事，那不是捷径。巫师藏了好几个世纪，推翻这一切、建立新秩序，那会很漫长，很困难。我想要你遇到的事不会发生在任何一个孩子身上，我想要你不必再躲藏，我没有保护好你，我可以用一辈子来做这个弥补……”

他粗粝地笑了一声。

“我不是这么想的，我又在找借口了，对不起。那些都是借口，那也是我所希望的，但它们是附带的好处。我真正想到的是我自己，我想出人头地，我想离开困住我的房子，我想像我曾经计划的那样做些惊天动地的大事。废除保密法会是那样一件大事，而且如果保密法的问题不存在，我就可以找别人来照看你。我就可以解脱。”

“这一切都是因为我希望逃避责任才会发生，这是唯一的原因。我想走捷径，在实现我的梦想的同时不被指责逃避责任，我骗我自己说这是为了你，为了能让你生活在阳光下，为了带回爸爸妈妈好让他们照顾你和阿不福思，但这只是因为我不想这么做。我……我厌烦了，我很累，我爱你们但我觉得自己比你们重要得多，因为我以为自己独一无二，就算你没有……生病，也不可能做出像我能做的那样的大事，我认为全天候照顾你们是对我的才能的浪费。”

“傲慢，就是这个词，这就是我。我以为我有资格俯视他人，就因为我看过更多书，懂得更多咒语。照顾生病的妹妹，太普通了，不该由我来做。阿不福思能做好这件事，你和他一起喂山羊的时候总是很开心；母亲能做好这件事，她烤的布丁能让你平静很久；如果父亲还在，我知道他也能做好，也许他会给你读书。如果我真像我以为的那样了不起，我就该做得比他们都好，对不对？但你在这里。爸爸、妈妈和阿不福思都不会让这件事发生，它只会发生在我身边，因为我目高于顶，看不到什么地方才真正需要我。”

视线再次变得模糊，阿不思说服自己这是因为鼻梁的又一阵剧痛，他闭上眼睛。

“这早晚都会发生，就算没有……盖勒特，也是一样。我一直是这样的人，我迟早都会……我不知道，起初我接受了，我真心想把这件事做好；然后我发现我接受得并没有那么好，再后来……但是我知道他是什么样的人，我心里很清楚，我……欺骗自己，整个过程中我都在欺骗自己。”

“盖勒特没有改变我，但是他在的时候我会看到一些东西，本来就存在于我心底里的，然后忽略其他。和他在一起我感觉自己更强大，无所不能，完整，我看不到我的弱点了，我的头脑轻飘飘的，相信我们可以做到任何事。那会儿我真的这么想。”

“他逃走了，你知道吗？你倒在地上的时候我看向他，我到那个时候还觉得我们能一起想出办法，但我没有看到我期待的……我只看到恐惧，慌乱，他后退了，然后幻影移形。我被他留在那里，拒绝承认现实，用尽所有办法让你苏醒。我花了那么久，不肯承认自己失败，直到就连阿不福思也不认为还有努力下去的必要，他推开我，把你抱起来。你那么冷，阿利安娜。”

“我跪在原地，周围空空荡荡，没有一个人。我可以启程去旅行了，但每个人都可以去旅行只要他们想。总会有人去拜访巨人和人鱼部落，研究古老的魔法，探询魔力的本源。所有这些事都有人在做，历史在我出生前很久就开始了，此后也将继续延续，有没有我都一样。而现在起，我可以举世瞩目、青史留名，我可以走遍全世界的每个角落，但我在哪里也不可能找到我的妹妹。”

太阳在他身后升起，给万物涂上光芒和阴影。

“我说我相信我们——我和盖勒特可以做到任何事，我的意思是……我想要。和他一起，登上顶峰，这并不是两个目标，这是一体的，从他出现起便不分彼此。我为这渴望而盲目。即便此刻，在你的墓前，我仍渴望他就站在我身后，我回头就可以握住他伸出的手，尽管我已经绝不会这样做。更可悲的是，我早就知道他也不会。”

阿不思沉默了一阵，看着自己的身影拉长变形，覆上阿利安娜的名字。

“承认这个并不像我想象中那样痛苦，又或者我得多花一段时间才能感受到痛苦了。不论如何，我至少可以给出一个保证，尽管它对你毫无意义。”

他掏出笔记本，字迹鲜血一样从他指尖流出，在光洁的纸面铺展。

【爱上盖勒特·格林德沃】


	4. Chapter 4

启程从来不是最难的部分。

【盲信书本】

阿不思就着篝火的光写下，火堆比他站起来的时候还要高，里面添加的木柴他得用上魔法才能搬得动。木柴没怎么晾干，浓烟自火堆中冉冉上升，又在穿过林梢之前消失无踪。这是阿不思的功劳，他帮巨人消除踪迹以躲避巫师的捕杀，他们则应允与他同行数日，带他去见部族首领。

四个巨人在他近旁安睡，剩下的一个照看火堆。阿不思收起本子的动作引起了对方的注意，鲁伯塔林与他对视的那刻仍带着下意识的警惕，硕大的手掌保护性地罩住膝头。阿不思举起双手摆出无害的姿态，巨人松弛下来，嘴巴茂密的胡须后面动了动，可能是想微笑。

巨人基本都讲不了多少英语，好在他们更多使用肢体动作交流，语言很简单，选对了对象沟通起来并不困难。阿不思在与巨人接触前做足了功课，从巨人的习性到如何以最快速度杀死他们或者逃命，但没有任何书本上会描述接下来的场景：鲁伯塔林如果用上力气，他的手可以捏碎一个人类的头骨；但此刻他伸出两根手指，慢慢地给睡在自己膝窝里的孩子掖了掖当被子盖的兽皮，轻柔小心得像是在照顾一片羽毛。

那孩子当下约四岁，鲁伯塔林打着手势结结巴巴地向阿不思讲述过自己大概两年前从山洪中捞出他的事情，他用巨人语中表示“指头”的单词指代这孩子，因为当时孩子只有他指头大。

天亮不久，巨人们便准备启程，接下来是最后一段路了。鲁伯塔林用一根指头弄醒“指头”——这个句子听起来有点逗——后者在肉香升起时迅速清醒过来，他努力从小小的胸膛中发出巨人式的吼叫，顺着脏兮兮的毛皮和坚硬的肌肉登上鲁伯塔林的肩膀，就像攀爬一座结实的山峰。鲁伯塔林沉沉地笑了几声，撕下一块带血的肉递给他。

阿不思对半生不熟的野生动物肉敬谢不敏，他慢慢吃着自带的干粮，接受善意或不那么善意的嘲笑。指头在鲁伯特林的要求下不情愿地开始背诵英文词句，阿不思在一旁纠正他的语法和发音。绝大部分时候鲁伯塔林鼓励他们交谈，他已经尽力了，但就一个四岁孩子来说指头的语言学习进展十分缓慢——阿不思的思绪到此停下，以免自己去想比较的标准从何而来。

不需鲁伯塔林多说，阿不思也能看出巨人们对指头的态度并不一致。指头的人类身份为他招来了许多憎恨和猜忌，眼下还不能确定指头究竟是不是巫师，不幸的是绝大多数巨人也区分不出巫师和麻瓜，或者说在他们看来“人类”仅仅代表着凶残的捕猎者，不存在什么不同。当下他正在打交道的这几个巨人由于时常外出查探，对人类的态度相对温和，但等到了巨人的领地上，收到什么样的威胁阿不思大概都不会觉得奇怪。

指头吃着早饭，不老实地踢蹬鲁伯塔林的脖子，两分钟内就失去平衡掉了下来，他的巨人养父丢掉烤肉双手接住了他。鲁伯塔林吼了一声，把指头放到阿不思身边的地面上，看上去既害怕又困惑，这反而使那张巨大而凶残的脸奇怪地柔和下来。他始终没有给指头一个正式的巨人名字，好像到现在也没搞清楚自己想拿这不断发出噪音的小不点怎么办。

一路过来，鲁伯塔林将指头寸步不离地带在身边，从来不让他吃其他巨人的食物和水、哪怕是对方主动提供，以划清“私有物”的界限。当下部落内部还算和平，其他人保持着一定程度的尊重，或将指头当成鲁伯塔林的小玩伴或者宠物，或将指头当成豢养的牲畜，但这通常不会持续太久。阿不思看得出鲁伯塔林时常为此忧心忡忡，他毫不怀疑一旦动乱和饥饿降临，会对指头下手的巨人不在少数；同时他也不怀疑鲁伯塔林会拼命阻止他们。

指头咯咯地笑着，又操着颠三倒四的英文向阿不思讨要干粮，对自己刚才从十英尺高处跌落全不当回事。阿不思外套上立刻多了两个满是血和油的小掌印，他微笑，说出正确的句子让指头重复一遍，然后把饼干分过去了一点。

不仅是语言问题，指头十分瘦小，他营养不良，同时惊人地缺乏自我保护意识。这导致他身上满是伤口，有的已经感染，只敷了一些对人类来说基本没用的草药。鲁伯塔林确实极力保护他，但他俩显然都没法真正理解由于缺少巨人血统带来的坚硬皮肤和自愈能力，能伤害到指头的事物会多多少。

阿不思还在努力让鲁伯塔林和指头进一步信任他到能让他给指头治伤的程度，尽管心知这远远不够。指头还要过很长时间才能明白自己不可能真正融入巨人族群，那个时候他肯定也失去回归人类社会的机会了。更紧迫的是考虑到半原始生活下的恶劣环境和巨人之间频发的战争，指头很可能都不会有机会长大。

回溯到更早以前，阿不思大概已经拟定了整个计划，如何在其他巨人注意不到的时候击昏鲁伯塔林带走指头，他知道去哪寻找可靠的人来为指头安排不介意他从前生活的养父母。圣芒戈处理过这样的例子，用上一些温和的咒语和药物，指头很快就会变得和普通孩子完全一样。没人能清楚回忆起自己生命的头四年发生过什么，那不会造成多少伤害。

但现在，他看着巨人和孩子，意识到自己正看着一个家庭。他知道那是什么样的，猝不及防地失去，永远没有机会道别；他不确定自己想做把孩子从他们父母身边带走的那种人。陌生的东西将他包围——恐惧、犹豫、自我怀疑，阿不思曾经很清楚自己的判断比绝大多数人都要正确，他不再相信自己有资格为他人作出决定。

接下来是行走和攀登，阿不思很快就变得汗流浃背、头脑空白——如果你非要在森林里跟上腿比你长三倍的生物的步伐，还不能用魔法“作弊”也不愿意被扛在肩上落得尊严尽失，那就只好付出点代价了。同行之初，他十分认真地怀疑过山路会比巨人的仇恨更早杀死自己。

【未对体力劳动做好充分准备】

好吧，他还在为这个错误付出代价。双手撑膝气喘如牛的片刻，阿不思半心半意地想着过去认识的某些人会如何评价自己现在这副尊容，好在巨人们对仪表并不讲究，无意就外在条件嘲笑他——当然，除了身高。

谢天谢地，时近中午他总算看到了那个巨大的山洞。十多个巨人在外面，搬运柴火、聊天或者拿着武器把守，他们的目光不约而同地集中到他身上，接着是一阵震耳欲聋的咆哮声。源自本能的恐惧在阿不思舌根泛出苦味，他平复呼吸，挺直脊背，整理着装，然后垂首作出略带敬畏的姿态。

鲁伯塔林先去交涉，得到许可后阿不思进入洞穴，呈上礼物。此次拜访原本就是试探性的接触，留下一个好印象，目前为止已经进行得比预想中顺利许多。两小时后离开洞穴时，阿不思考虑的是他有多少机会能说服鲁伯塔林，巨人一直在教指头说人类语言，也许他并不是那么坚定地要将孩子留在身边。

他又花了几个小时跟着鲁伯塔林在巨人的领地里转悠，暗自记下他们的生活状况和需求，试着与愿意弯腰的好奇孩童交谈，希望他们对人类的第一印象不是杀戮与逃亡。夜幕低垂时森林变得潮湿而寒冷，其他巨人纷纷失去兴趣回到了洞穴，指头早就在鲁伯塔林的臂弯里睡熟了，阿不思总算有了一个能与鲁伯塔林独处的机会。他原本担心这么做会加重其他人对鲁伯塔林的猜疑，但显然巨人是有意为之，他也就不必再有所顾忌了。

鲁伯塔林缓慢平稳地单膝蹲下，又伏低身体，好与人类对视。阿不思眨了眨眼，作为一名高个子男士，他可不常收到这种待遇。

“人类，你这样的，还有？”近距离下，巨人嗓子里隆隆的声响清晰可辨。

阿不思怔了两秒，这个问题太模糊，令人困惑。

“我没有那么特殊。”

有一部分的他只是感到自己需要说出这句话，面对一个懂得大概一百个英文单词、需要他一字一句说话并配合手势才能明白的巨人，似乎是个较为容易的开端。

鲁伯塔林咧嘴笑了，露出一口砖块似的黄牙，阿不思有点滑稽又有点恐怖地想到对方能够一口咬掉自己的头。

“很好。”巨人说，“那，太好了。”

毫无缘由地，阿不思突然感到如释重负。

“我同意。”他换用巨人的语言，“谢谢。”

鲁伯塔林有点困惑地晃了晃脑袋，但一阵寒风穿林而来，他用手掌盖住指头，决定立刻回到洞穴里。有那么一会儿阿不思盯着他的背影，然后他松开了抓住魔杖的手。


	5. Chapter 5

【仍然对人类以外的族群怀有优越感】

与巨人首领的第二次会谈并不顺利，阿不思明智地没有用上咒语来强调自己的观点，所以他是在巨人齐齐跺脚和吼叫的巨响中踩着摇晃的地面离开山洞的。考虑到他既没有捂耳朵也没有小跑，这个收场无疑比“落荒而逃”强上一些。

鲁伯塔林正在山洞外，拿着一块充作临时水瓢的弯曲树皮从旁边的一口大锅里舀水给指头洗澡。巨人全副精力在一门心思捣蛋的孩子身上，只瞟了阿不思一眼，全无意外的样子。倒是光着屁股的指头捂住耳朵嗷嗷叫着取笑他。

孩子身上仍然有许多红肿的摔伤擦伤，鲁伯特林浇完最后一点水，用两只手掌把指头圈在中间逼他穿好衣服，然后招手让阿不思过去，将一个小药罐递到他手里。药罐的口比鲁伯特林一根手指还窄，显然他来上药会很不方便。

阿不思闻了闻，里面并非此前鲁伯特林用的草药糊糊，而是一些原始但有效的草药粉末。孩子一见药罐就开始往鲁伯塔林的毛皮袄后面躲，对疼痛的抗拒显然比巨人的训斥有力得多。阿不思怀疑此类场景这阵子每天都会上演：鲁伯塔林举着两只大手，连哄带骂，而指头固执地脸冲里屁股冲外。巨人当下恼火又挫败，于是不敢碰指头，生怕一个闪失伤了这个小不点。

他将药罐放到一边，摊开两只手，摆出自己最诚恳无害的表情和姿态，慢慢吸引指头的注意。过了一会儿，指头探出头来，鲁伯塔林催促了几句，他又气呼呼地使劲摇晃头和手以示拒绝。

“疼！”

“是会有点儿疼。”阿不思英语、巨人语夹杂着慢慢说，确保指头能听懂，“但是你能忍住，你就是个勇敢的孩子。鲁伯塔林会很为你骄傲。”

指头眨眨眼，仰头和鲁伯塔林快速地交流了几句，有点动摇了。

“涂药伤口好得快，你的伤好了，下次我给你带糖果。”阿不思继续引诱。

指头严肃地皱起鼻子，陷入了沉思。他身后的巨人开始有点不耐烦，阿不思忙使劲做了个只能称之为傻笑的表情试图安抚——毕竟在已经蹲着摊开双手的情况下，他实在不知道还能怎么安抚一个巨人。

“巧克力。”指头说。

“巧克力。”阿不思郑重地承诺。

大出他意料的是，他才给一处伤口上完药，鲁伯塔林便起身进了洞穴，留下指头和他待在一起。阿不思尽可能保持手下动作的轻柔，指头果真全程一点都没动弹，只是不停地看向洞口。他刚把药收起来，孩子便吵着要进去找养父，阿不思只得承诺更多糖果来拦住他。好在蜂蜜公爵的进货单快背完的时候，鲁伯塔林快步出来了。他的目光急切地搜寻孩子，指头挣脱阿不思冲到他脚边，像爬树一样在养父身上迅速攀登。

和鲁伯塔林一起出来的还有其他几个巨人，不全是阿不思最早找到的那支队伍里的，他们即将启程，鲁伯塔林不知怎的说服了首领这次仍允许阿不思同行。听闻目的地是一个人类村庄时阿不思骤然爆发的警觉几乎刺痛了他的后颈——仅凭他一人无法在巨人的地盘上制止一次袭击，但随即鲁伯塔林解释他们是去用猎物和柴火与人类换取那些由巨人的笨拙双手制造不出来的东西，他吞回惊讶和羞愧。

阿不思此次出行前在鞋子上下了点功夫，使得跟上巨人的脚步变得容易了许多。指头显然对此行兴致高昂，一路都在鲁伯塔林肩头大喊大叫，相较而言扛着几头大型野兽的其他巨人、尤其是几个陌生面孔之间的气氛就显得有些微妙，阿不思感到恶意的目光一直在自己身上扫来扫去。

瑞科克是个巫师与麻瓜混居的村落，阿不思对此并不意外，巨人生存需要大量的食物和领地，没有足够的武力威慑，和平共处带来的好处也无法阻止他们到这里抢掠。不过这还是他第一次亲眼见到保密法管束不到的地方，或者仍与其他类人生物（他开始反感这个词了）保持共存的人类聚居地——这里甚至有几个已经半定居下来的巨人。旁观双方交易的同时，阿不思盘算着到瑞科克住上一段时间。

他很快就明白了为什么鲁伯塔林要把自己也带到这儿来：巨人的确有将指头送归人类世界的意愿，显然他更信得过由阿不思来在沟通上帮忙。阿不思不知道自己做了什么来赢得这个。

几个巨人交易结束便带着东西回去了，鲁伯塔林与村长谈完还多耽搁了一会，远远看着指头与两个年级相仿的人类孩子玩耍。他大半张脸都被脏兮兮的须发遮蔽，但流露的神情使阿不思想起自己的母亲，她将11岁长子送上霍格沃茨特快时注视他的样子。

阿不思闭了一会儿眼睛，他记起了更多。

他的父亲，面容威严又真挚，从不将儿子们当成小孩而用谎言随便应付。他从来都不承认自己会与阿不福斯竞争，但他曾为了从父亲那里争取更多认可竭尽全力。

阿利安娜，总是在客人来访时缩到母亲身后不肯出来，她终于开始与同龄孩子玩耍时坎德拉非常高兴，还用将来妹妹出嫁的事打趣有点嫉妒的阿不福思。他花了很长时间才学会如何哄诱她在发作后离开紧裹的毯子下床吃饭。

还有阿不福斯，没听过阿不思半句管教，待在他身边时永远像是宁愿自己在任何其他地方。他直到离开戈德里克山谷的时候才知道夏季的某天，阿不福斯与几个麻瓜少年大打出手是因为他们拿盖勒特每天去邓不利多家的事做文章，嘲笑他哥哥的取向。

现在阿不思可以承认了，他想念这一切，这从来不是什么弱点。他想回家。

 

第三次拜访与上一次的间隔要久一些，阿不思到达时发现巨人数量减少了许多，洞外的地上还有未冲洗干净的大块血迹，显然是发生了一场争斗。好在鲁伯塔林就在森林里巡逻，他的左肩肯定挨了一记重击，可怕地耷拉着。

鲁伯塔林告诉阿不思虽然首领还没有更换，但现在族群内气氛紧张，建议他近段时间不要造访。他拒绝了阿不思治疗肩膀的提议，不愿意让同族以为自己从巫师那里拿好处。但他拜托阿不思到瑞科克去看望指头。

指头被先一步送到了人类养父母家中，幸而没有被卷入战斗。阿不思循着村民的指示找到了海格夫妇的家，还没进院子便听到孩子正用两种语言尖叫。于是他带着点罪恶感隐匿了身形，从窗户窥视屋内的一团混乱，指头看上去倒不像听起来那样狂怒，他也许只是太习惯冲着非常高的地方说话，以及不管使多大劲也不会弄坏东西。而海格夫妇——他们理解。

待指头渐渐安静下来，阿不思退回去敲响大门，给孩子带去养父的消息和一大包糖果。

海格夫妇在村里家境还算不错，只是十年前独女夭折后就再也没有生育过。他们给养子取名菲利普，双方还处在相互了解的阶段，但阿不思对此颇有信心。他在海格家借住了大半个月，菲利普时常表现得暴躁粗鲁，但他正飞快地适应人类生活，学着融入孩子们的群体之中。阿不思忍不住去想他对敌意的满不在乎是否也是从巨人部族里学来的。

与此同时，菲利普仍一心一意期盼着巨人养父的探望。

“他保证过的。”孩子说，脸上是苦恼和全然信任的融合。

“那么他一定会竭力赶来。”阿不思回答。

入冬前有许多准备工作，阿不思用魔法减轻海格夫妇和其他一些缺少劳动力的人家的负担，他并不缺钱，但以此抵偿食宿带给他一种奇怪的安慰感。头脑中的禁区开始松动，关于复仇、征服、统治的野心像不远处的小溪般缓慢流过，而阿不思轻声念起咒语将衣物从中捞出，风干上面的水分。

没有外来威胁时，巫师在村里的工作无非就是这类费力且巨人帮手完成不了的活儿，他们中有的人已经这样生活了大半辈子。阿不思知道自己不会长久如此，但他允许自己暂时感到满足。

离开瑞科克那天，阿不思花了些时间改进瑞科克周围的保护咒，碰巧在山路上遇到了鲁伯塔林。他的肩伤愈合得差不多了，扛着一头肥硕的野猪作为礼物。阿不思向他保证，自上次向他报告情况之后，指头一直很好。

直到鲁伯塔林的背影摇摇晃晃地进入村子，阿不思脸上的笑容还没有消退。他继续工作，念完最后几个音节，然后掏出笔记本，让杖尖在新的一行留下字迹。

【阿利安娜】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmm没错指头也就是菲利普是海格的父亲，书里没说他叫什么所以我自己起了个名字。海格说过他母亲离开后父亲伤透了心，说明他的父母之间是有感情的，至少他父亲的确爱他的母亲。所以我设定了瑞科克这样一个人类与巨人有所交集的环境，以及菲利普与巨人之间的渊源。  
> 至于海格怎么生出来的……这个问题问罗琳好了（。）


	6. Chapter 6

阿不思走过了许多地方，尝试了许多工作，遇到了许多事，结交了许多朋友，树立了许多敌人。

一行又一行，一页又一页，填满字迹的纸张逐渐增加，变成厚厚一叠，他开始无法每天都抽出足够的时间全看一遍。

有的出自错误的预期，后果往往惨痛。

【寄希望于官方部门】

他面前的白雪与泥沙之下曾是一个村落，如果灾害控制部门反应更快，这本可以避免。

【没有足够努力去争取昆德尔的支持】

他在关于剿灭巨人行动的听证会后写下，这场大型行动很快就会付诸实施。

【在法庭辩论中过分侵略性】

有罪判决仅以微弱多数通过，如果不是他言辞中的含沙射影触怒了部分威森加摩成员，也许结果会不同。

【不自量力（你不是在学校了，给我记住）】

【低估法律事务司的腐败程度】

【把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里】

有的出自错付的信任，也许无伤大雅。

【把钱包交给本尼保管（幸好里面不是我的全部身家）】

【让尼可决定晚餐菜谱（他们吃这个吃了五百年？？？）】

【喝下佩雷内尔给的酒】

【醉后亲吻已婚男人（唯一的好消息是那个人不是尼可）】

【还被拍了照片】

有的时候是技术上的失误。

【错估混合后的反应，浪费两品脱龙血（不过也意外发现龙血清理烧焦的油渍还挺管用的）】

【炸掉尼可的炼金室】

【又炸了一次】

【使用不易复原的易容术】

有的时候，熟悉的名字会出现。

【未关注阿不福思的近况，忽略他人的悲痛】

【没有回复多吉的来信】

还有的时候，陈旧体制的巨大能量令他窒息，无力感太过鲜明。就像触碰仍旧滚烫的余烬，阿不思觉得自己能做到更多。

【阿利安娜】

我可以改变这一切。

【阿利安娜】

我知道怎样得到更大的力量。

【阿利安娜】

我应该去做，只有我可以。

【阿利安娜】

【阿利安娜】

【阿利安娜】

 

尼可给他的临别赠礼是一面镜子，体积十分庞大，不适合在旅途中携带。

“寄到霍格沃茨吧。”阿不思说。

他正在喝第二杯早餐甜咖啡，面前的报纸上登载着招聘启事。既然一切的起点是魔力的觉醒，让培育巫师的所在成为他的囚牢，似乎十分合适。

阿不思将为数不多的行李搬进办公室后自己的房间时，尼可的礼物裹挟着一份诡异的幽默感刚刚寄到。他遣走那一大群累得半死不活的猫头鹰，扯开包装，揭下防尘布。

镜中的房间里立着一个金发青年，黑暗而渴望的眼，削瘦的身形，他不该如此熟悉的面容。

阿不思想，我走得也没有那么远。

【照厄里斯魔镜】

“你上次照这面镜子是什么时候？”他不经意地将这句话夹入信件。

“大约一个世纪前。”尼可回复，“往后我明白人到了一定的时候，就不会再改变了。”

“你花得有点久啊。”阿不思想象尼可看到这里时的微笑。

“其实也没有那么久。”尼可回复。

 

教学活动时常提醒阿不思，“囚牢”一词比他想象中更接近字面含义。

【三年级学生没听懂我上的课】

【一年级学生也没听懂】

【连七年级学生都没听懂（快想想你上学的时候老师都怎么讲课的！）】

【上学期间几乎没听过课】

【过早让学生进行人体变形实践（假如摩尔小姐失去的不是鼻子而是整个头呢？）】

【自高自大，不好好备课】

【花了太多课堂时间批评课本】

【批改作业过于潦草，没有讲清楚错在哪里】

【对孩子们的自制力抱有不切实际的希望】

【训斥斗殴的学生时笑场（但实在太好笑了）】

【被幼稚的恶作剧激怒】

【上学期间不够尊重教授（因果报应啊，阿不思）】

【没有足够重视O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts知识点】

花费三个小时批改堆成小山的作业，阿不思顺手写下【成为“邓不利多教授”】。他立刻打算划掉，笔尖移动了一点，又停下来。

停顿一秒，他补充：

【——只是因为我不配】

“天啊，你完了。”阿不思低声说，“阿不思·邓不利多，你喜欢这份工作。”

 

这份工作，客观来说，倒也不是那么讨厌他。

或者一个英俊的年轻教师总是更容易获得原谅。

【收下伊莱小姐的巧克力（谁能想到她是认真的呢？）】

写下这条时，阿不思的脸可能有点红。他并没有错过那个姑娘明亮的双眼和面颊上的红晕，他只是刚意识到自己还会成为这样纯净真挚的情感的对象。

例行或带有目的性地，他在教学任务告一段落时回到房间，走向厄里斯魔镜。镜中影像不曾写入新的内容，却又始终微妙地变化着。他看着那个男人眼中的黑暗逐渐深邃，头发染成银白，眼角现出年龄的痕迹。就像他自己。

有几次他在恍惚中伸出手去，触及冰冷镜面才蓦然惊觉。

隔三差五，他在节日收到笔迹稚嫩的贺卡，迎着夏日的阳光举起魁地奇奖杯，或教会一个孩子成功从杖尖变出群群飞鸟，就连镜子也无法将他的笑容抹去。

于是他写下：【阿利安娜】。

这成为习惯，他妹妹的名字填满那些无话可记的日子，成为他得意时的鞭子，茫然时的拐杖。某天他惊觉自己已快要记不起她小小的脸上甜美又迷茫的神情、柔软金发上草药的香气，他的学生渐次长大成人，而六个字母成为他无缘霍格沃茨的小妹妹唯一生动的印记，烙印在他指间，供他醒时梦中书写。

他想这是对死者的亵渎，他困惑于有没有真正思念过那个与他血脉相连的女孩，还是仅仅将她当做对抗恐惧的武器；他怀疑自己是否曾拥有一颗人心。

 

【感到孤独】

他如此写下，然后枝形吊灯突然发话：“我看不出这有什么错误的地方。”

阿不思抽了口气，本能地感到被窥视的羞耻，但他早知这城堡无处不充满魔力和生命。

“我所拥有已远超过我所应得。”他回答。

“人类可不能靠逻辑决定感受。”吊灯老成地说，“我还以为你比这聪明呢。”

“我偶尔也希望是这样，”阿不思轻松地说，“可这样生活还有什么乐趣呢？”

“你做了不少好事，孩子们都很喜欢你。”吊灯安慰他。

“我宁愿——”

字句失落在舌尖，他桌面还有一摞没改完的作业，他明天得上六节课，他要协助一个新分立的马人部落划定地盘，以免他们与霍格莫得的居民发生冲突；他曾资助贫穷的学者出版第一本书，从麻瓜武器的轰鸣中救下孩童；他记起遥远的森林里，巨人粗鲁的嗓音和拙劣的英语，说他给了自己对人类的希望。他不够冲动到能完成这句话。

“我该做得更好。”阿不思说。

“永远不会足够。”吊灯轻柔地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青年教师阿不思：（掀桌）妈的，这帮崽子怎么这么蠢！（捡回来）不行，做个负责任的老师，至少教及格。（再掀一次）他妈的，还是好蠢！


	7. Chapter 7

阿不思记下那些名字。

有的是地名，被巫师间的战火波及的城市与国家，数以百计的人们因另一个世界的纷争死去；有的是人名，对抗格林德沃军队时的牺牲者，能够查实的“附带伤害”；有的是媒体给“事故”取的称谓，惨重的伤亡背后是破裂的谈判或被撕毁的合约。

讽刺的是，格林德沃大规模行动后不久，战争也在麻瓜世界爆发，各国的保密法反而因此苟延残喘。枪炮的声响似乎令巫师们再次记起过去十几个世纪前令祖先们选择藏匿的恐惧，麻瓜扣下扳机不比咒语更缓慢，对待同类不比巫师更仁慈。

但是各国魔法部仍在节节败退，阿不思阅读各地的报道，收好欧洲友人的来信。他试着掘开那个红发少年的坟墓，翻寻属于夏日戈德里克山谷的闪光构想；他不记得十八岁的自己谋划真正的“必要之事”——威胁、贿赂、策反、政变、劫掠、暗杀、乃至赤裸的屠戮……现在的阿不思已见证过它们全部，实行和利用过其中一部分，他捕捉到几个跃出的瞬间：金发少年垂下的视线，降低的语调，含糊的用词。

他的胸腔再次填满墓土的气息。来到戈德里克山谷之前，那人已穿越高山和峡谷，渡过沼泽与湖泊；他走得从来都比阿不思远得多。

一切总是在另一个午后戛然而止，阿不思的膝盖记得到光滑的硬木地板，幼小的身躯沉沉地压在他大腿上。他伸出手，指端所向空无一人。

阿不思写下一个名字，他熟悉它的写法超过自己的。厄里斯魔镜默立一旁，冥想盆透过柜门无声地发出召唤，谴责他为真相将它寻来，却又束之高阁。

他最终合上本子，拇指抚过六岁时刻下的字迹，一份烫金的野心。

他对它说：“我不能对抗格林德沃。”

 

他继续记下那些名字，记下街道上行走的无灵魂的肉体，那些与屋前花园一同成为焦炭的生活，不再来信的故交最后一次露面的讯息。

他合上本子，仍旧说：“我不能对抗格林德沃。”

“你在逼疯你自己哪，亲爱的。”吊灯插话。

“我刚才差点试图请求一盏吊灯遵守礼仪，你怎么看？”阿不思拧紧墨水瓶的盖子。

“要么你就是在自杀。”吊灯老练地无视了他，“我比较喜欢前一个，你是个讨人喜欢的家伙，至少你还可以当个讨人喜欢的疯子。”

“你倒是很少这样委婉。”

“谁知道呢？”吊灯唱歌似地说。“如果连皮皮鬼都喜欢一个人，那个人却不喜欢自己，他说不定就是疯了。”

“哦，谁说我没有呢？”

 

也不是所有记录都与欧洲正发生的事有关。

【鲁伯·海格被开除】

再上一条是【莫尔特·伊丽莎白·沃伦】。

莫尔特的尸检结果表明，她的死亡绝不是巨蜘蛛造成的。她身上没有伤口，没有中毒的迹象，没有生理性病变，除去“已死”这个事实，莫尔特的尸体没有任何不自然的地方。

能造成这种结果的方式非常有限，莫尔特死亡的时间是凌晨，根据魔法部关于踪丝的记录，这个时段没有人在未成年巫师周围使用过不可饶恕咒。

斯莱特林继承人打开了密室，这已不再是什么校园怪谈。

“我可以跟蛇说话。”

有一个人曾试图以此赢得他的关注。众所周知，蛇佬腔是斯莱特林本人最著名的特征。

阿不思记起鲁伯被举报饲养危险生物的第二天，迪佩特校长早餐时提到汤姆·里德尔曾经去办公室找他，询问他如果能抓住罪魁祸首，霍格沃茨是否会继续开放。

“他真的很不愿意回到孤儿院。”校长同情地咂嘴。

他希望汤姆的举报仅仅是出于这个理由。

校董和魔法部只想要在暑假前结案，对他就尸检结果提出的异议置若罔闻，因为他只是一名变形术教师。

“光是海格在校内偷偷养八眼蜘蛛这点，就足够开除他了。”会议后，有个调查员私下里对他说，“我们对他的处分也只是到这里而已，结果并没有改变。没人想送他去监狱。”

“你们宣布一个无辜的孩子是杀人犯。”阿不思咽下怒火。

“记录会根据《未成年巫师保护法》保密，没人能知道他是为什么被开除的，多一个理由也不会有多少区别。”调查员说，“我个人很同情他，但他是唯一可能作案的人，只能是这样。如果他被开除之后还有袭击发生，他自然会恢复清白。”

“我不认为鲁伯是会因此希望有更多人死去的那种人。”

“我也觉得他看起来像个好孩子，但是……”调查员摇摇头，“我很为他遗憾，阿不思。”

直到那批学生毕业，没有新的袭击再发生，“莫特尔案”就此盖棺定论。但所有人默许了他让鲁伯回到学校，训练这孩子成为猎场看守。

阿不思不知道自己该不该为此欣慰，他为这种欣慰感到荒谬。

 

后来阿不思不再翻阅过去的记录了，他只是不断地记录下去。

他想将来他会看的，总有一天。

“你真的需要另一本笔记。”吊灯叮叮当当地晃来晃去，它最近越来越扰人了。

“有人给过我相同的建议。”阿不思平静地说。他发现自己真的很平静。

“然——后呢？”吊灯尝试着翻个跟头，当啷撞在天花板上。

“哦，这故事有点长。”阿不思说，将本子放回口袋里。“不是你喜欢的类型。”

 

某个时刻，他知道够了。

 

【没有杀死格林德沃】

笔尖在最后一个d尾段略微停顿，划出一个问号。

【还活着】

阿不思划掉这一条，向后靠上身后的软垫。他想回到他的学校。这不是个错误。

病房的门被粗鲁地推开，咣一声撞在墙上，阿不思没有睁开眼睛。能进来见他又如此行止的不作第二人想，知道有些东西还没变其实挺不错。

他任由阿不福思从自己手里抽走笔记本。比起阿不福思看到自己记下了什么，阿不思更害怕的是他没能记下的——他们共同恐惧的真相。

他积聚力量，睁开眼，与暌别多年的弟弟对视，准备好要接受质问。

他面前不再是那个暴怒的少年了，阿不思看到另一个中年男人，仅论相貌甚至可能比他自己还要苍老一些，与他有着源自同一血脉的红褐色头发、相似面容和蓝眼睛。

阿不福思将笔记本掷回他怀中。

“你猜怎么着，去你妈的，老哥。”阿不福思说，“你就不能让她好好地留在坟墓里？”

 

错过授勋仪式、叫欧洲巫师协会将奖项寄到霍格沃茨，大概是阿不思几十年来干过最放诞无礼的一件事。他对那些真心尊敬自己的男女巫师感到抱歉，但他已经缺席快两周的课堂了。

代课教师干得差强人意，阿不思翻阅这段时间的学生作业，意识到自己在暗自评估，如果此时他接任校长，这人是否适合继任教职。

“迪佩特校长恐怕不会欣赏这个主意。”他自顾自地说。

阿不思仍不确定让权力回到自己手里是个好主意，即便是作为校长。他决定暂时将这个念头一并锁进脑中的盒子里。

 

吊灯打着圈晃动，阿不思有点担心它会把自己从天花板里拔出来。

“喂，哈姆雷特！这个消息你一定想听听。”它极富戏剧性地停顿了一下，阿不思脑补出一个双臂画圈吸引别人注意的夸张动作。

“霍格莫得新开了一家猪头酒吧！猜猜老板是谁？”

然后它成功把自己拔了出来，伴随着一阵巨响摔在他房间中央。一时间“哎哟”之声不绝于耳。

阿不思打算待会儿再帮它。


End file.
